


dragon findings

by chumpi



Series: joshler hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dragon Eggs, Dragons, Hogwarts, M/M, Wizards, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “Why, in any way at all, did you think stealing a DRAGON would be smart? A DRAGON, Tyler!”Tyler went silent and Josh groaned.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tyler!” Josh screamed over the loud force of the wind, his hair whipping in every direction.

 

“What?!” The other screamed back and Josh felt as if he could strangle him that very moment.

 

“Why, in any way at all, did you think stealing a DRAGON would be smart? A DRAGON, Tyler!”

 

Tyler went silent and Josh groaned.

 

“I hate you.” 

 

“No you don’t!” Tyler exclaimed with a laugh, his voice being carried out by the wind.

 

Josh clutched tighter onto the scales of the beast they were riding. 

 

Oh god.

 

They were going to be in so much trouble when Dumbledore found out.

 

Turns out that Dumbledore was more bothered with their safety than the actual dragon flying around the grounds.

 

Josh himself thought it was a little ridiculous to keep the beat at hogwarts, although Dumbledore had been fully on board and didn’t change his mind on the matter.

 

Not even when the dragon crushed one of the towers.

 

Nope.

 

Josh was still a little unnerved each time he went out and caught a glance of the four-legged beast. 

 

But, what can you do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you care to explain why you have a dragon egg in your lap?”

“Tyler.”

 

“Josh.”

 

“Tyler.” 

 

Tyler huffed and looked up, an innocent smile on his face. “Yes, Joshua, love of my life?” 

 

Josh sighed, staring at him with an unimpressed expression.

 

“Would you care to explain why you have a dragon egg in your lap?” 

 

Tyler stared for a few moments, glancing between josh and the egg before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“Well- I thought the mom was gonna eat her so I-“

 

“Oh god, you didn’t do what I think you’ve done, right? Please tell me you found this egg or something!”

 

Tyler looked down and his cheeks went red in shame.

 

“You- you stole a dragon egg from a dragon? Are you insane?”

 

Josh groaned.

 

Tyler just blushed.

 

“Ty you’re an idiot. Remind me why I’m in love with you again?”

 

Tyler opened his mouth to speak when an ear splitting roar and the loud sounds of screaming filled the room.

 

Josh sighed.

 

“Delightful.”


End file.
